


versions

by oakleaf



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Extroversion, Gen, Introversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes where Foggy doesn't quite get Matt, and the one time when it starts to make sense. </p><p>An exploration of introversion and extroversion. Fill for <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2638864">a kinkmeme prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	versions

**Author's Note:**

> A warning, of sorts: A crash course in personality types I took has made me feel as if the extremes of introversion or extroversion aren’t that common, and that people that aren’t at the fringes aren’t all that different. Hence my portrayals of them are much milder.

_one._

It’s a week into semester and Foggy has met so many people that he’s almost bouncing off the walls. The assignments that he knows are coming haven’t started piling in yet and …

Basically, he’s got a lot of energy, okay? And he’s ready to go out and party.

His roommate, on the other hand, seems perfectly content to stay in their dorm room.

At first, Foggy thinks it’s because Matt’s shy. But he’s seen Matt talk to other students and professors and damn, that kid is not afraid.

Then Foggy thinks that maybe it’s because of the new environments that might be hard to navigate through. Which is a factor, sure, but it doesn’t seem to be the only thing holding him back.

“You want to come to the party in the common room tonight?”

Matt grimaces.

“I’d rather not. Thanks for the offer.”

His fingers keep running along the lines of the book he’s reading. Foggy shrugs, and then belatedly adds, “Okay then. I’ll try not to make too much noise when I get back.”

Now that he looks closely, Matt looks wiped.

“Have fun!” Matt says as Foggy leaves the room.

-

_two._

Foggy notices that Matt spends a lot of time reading. Far more than the average person.

He spends hours elbows deep in volumes on law, which is expected. And when he finds them, Foggy knows that Matt’s prone to listening to books on science, maths, history, and even the occasional novel or two.

Foggy gets it, kind of – he grew up on a diet of teen wizards and questionable zoology, and he loved it. But he also remembers spending hours playing ball with the kids on his street.

Mostly Foggy needles a little bit but just shrugs when Matt politely rejects his invitations to hang out with classmates.

Foggy thinks he gets it, but not really.

-

_three._

Matt takes Foggy up on an invitation to go out. Foggy is pleasantly surprised, and a little confused. But if debating has taught him anything, it’s to take his victories where he can.

It’s a club trivia night, so it’s not going to be crazy (but it is raucous and the room is a tad too small for the number of people in it).

They have fun.

Foggy watches in amusement as Matt promptly asserts himself as the table’s MVP and the proceeds to charm the figurative pants off everyone.

-

_four._

“Not this time, sorry,” Matt says. Foggy thinks he sounds genuinely sorry. But mid-terms are over and their break is starting, and Foggy knows for a fact that the next assignment topic hasn’t been released yet.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! I know you don’t have anything you have to be doing.”

“Seriously, I’m really tired, I thought I’d catch some sleep.”

“We have a week off starting today, Matt.”

Matt sighs, and while his shoulders are still a bit tense, he slumps a fraction.

“Foggy, I’m really sorry. Doing all the study groups and group assignments over the last two weeks has been exhausting. I don’t think I have the energy to talk to anyone.”

Foggy has to swallow at that.

“Shit, ok. Um. I’ll go then. I’ll see you later.”

“Foggy, wait,” Matt calls as he’s reaching for the doorknob.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Matt whispers. “I didn’t mean you. Just the thought of having to make small talk is too much right now.”

“You don’t have to apologise. Do you want me to stay?” Foggy says, gently.

“No, it’s alright. Go have fun.”

“Ok. Get some rest,” Foggy replies, and slips out the door.

-

_five._

The two of them enter a public speaking competition together, on a whim. Matt claims it will be good practice for debating.

Foggy speaks first, so he gets to sit with the audience when it’s finally time for Matt to take the stage. He watches as Matt centres himself, finds his position, and takes a deep breath to begin.

The thing is, Foggy’s heard this speech about a hundred times already. He can almost recite it himself. But hearing Matt on that stage, and sitting in a crowd, he feels himself being pulled into the story again.

And afterwards, when Matt’s come second (robbed!) and all these people come up to ask him questions and congratulate him, Matt fields them like a champ. Foggy stands back and he wonders.

This is the same Matt that curls up with a book even after class. The same Matt that prefers to stay in rather than go out. The same Matt that like taking walks through crowds of people that ignore him.

The same Matt that can walk onto a stage and captivate a crowd, and then mingle afterwards, without being scared at all.

It’s hard to reconcile.

-

_and one._

Foggy takes a psychology unit one semester, because he needs another unit to graduate and he hears it’s easy. (He tells other people that it’s good to be able to read and understand people, though.)

They learn about mental illness and psychological measures, and they learn about personalities.

Some things start to make more sense.

Like the fact that introverts don’t hate people, but sometimes need to be alone. That extroverts draw energy from being in other people’s company and tend to be a little more impulsive.

He makes a mental note to let Matt read, once in a while, and tunes back into his lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://oakleaffic.tumblr.com/post/120427657732/versions)]


End file.
